


The Bleeding Angel

by Slitheryrose



Category: WWE
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Minor Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slitheryrose/pseuds/Slitheryrose
Summary: Ever since Roman had laid eyes on the infamous Jon Moxley, his world had been turn upside down, he had questions that needed to be answered. Like, why did his soul bonding mark tingle every time he was near him?





	1. Chapter 1

Roman watches the match from the crappy foldable chairs that are set behind the barricade in order to watch the man that had been the interest of his brain for about two months now. 

He knew about Mox. He definitely knew about Mox.

How could he not? Every time he got near the guy his soul mate brand, as he likes to calls it, tingles like an itch inside his skin that he couldn't scratch. 

The mark he is talking about, is a little scar in the shape of a skull, on the outside of his rib cage. 

He never took his shirt off, for that exact reason. 

But he knew the Moxley guy didn't like him. Ever since he had tripped over him trying to go his own way, The guy turned around and glared daggers at him, a snarl curling at his lips. 

He gets up from the seat he's in, seeing Jon covered in blood and it dripping down his face. Even if the guy acted like a jerk, he didn't like seeing him in pain. 

He tries to walk peacefully out of the outside area they had set the match up in, he had gotten as far as entering the building on site, before he's slammed against the wall with a hand at his throat. 

He's in shock before he growls and turns the person around, returning the hand on the persons throat, only to realize it's Jon. 

Which, of course it is. 

His eyes soften, then harden again. 

The blood soaked Mox smirks up at him, "Your the one who tripped over me. What? Don't want to stay for the rest of the match?"

Roman raises an eyebrow, "since when do you care if I watch your matches or not?" He frowns. 

Mox smiles a sly smile, his tongue peaking out from between his teeth. 

"You may not see it. But I notice you big dog. I definitely notice you. " he whispers in his deep, gravely voice that sends a chill up romans spine. 

"And I also notice that you never take your shirt off. Even if your in the ring, why not?" He says lowly.

Roman lets out a deep growl. "Its not any of your business." He hisses. 

"Oh but big dog it is my business. Everything you do is my business. Wanna know why?" He says before moving the blood soaked curls away from his neck, revealing a mark identical to roman's own. 

Romans eyes double in size, so much so that Mox had to cackle a little at the look on his face. 

Roman stutters and yanks his hand off Jon's throat, only to have it yanked back to it by Mox. "Cmon big dog. I can handle a bit of choking" he winks. 

Romans eyes widen further and he gulps "how did you know?" He whispers. 

Mox grins and hums, "your always about to piss yourself when your around me, and I see you sending daggers to just about anyone that touches me, if looks could kill man, you'd be in jail right now" he smirks as Roman grumbles and looks at the ground. "So where is it?" He asks. 

Roman looks up at him confused. "Where's what?" He says. 

Mox rolls his eyes "the mark you dumbass. Where is it?" He says. 

Roman blushes slightly and raises his shirt above his ribs, showcasing the mark. 

Jon hums and taps it with his knuckles lightly, "looks good on ya." He says, a dimple popping out as he grins and roman rolls his eyes. 

"Got to say, it was a good idea to keep your shirt on. " he says 

"Why is that?" Roman raises his eyebrow. 

"Because with how you look, I would have killed the first person who spared a second glance. And I would have been way bloodier then this." Mox growls possessively. 

Roman's eyes once again widen, "what do you me-" he says only to be cut off. 

Only this time, instead of being cut off by words, he is cut off by Moxley's lips covering his own. 

Its then he decides that its a much better way to be interrupted.


	2. Collar of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mox gets a collar put on his throat during a match, not only does he see Roman in a whole new light, but he sees a beast he never knew come out that shakes his world from the ground up.

Mox was currently in a very tight situation you could say. Did he know that when he came down to the ring he was going to have a dog collar strapped to his throat and led around on a chain like a bitch? No. 

But then again these fights are the most unpredictable thing he's ever known, which is why he loves it. 

But its not the fight that has his attention. Its his soulmate on the sidelines. 

Said soulmate has a certain fire in his eyes Mox had never seen on him before. 

His face had been twisted into a snarl. Moxley grins for a moment. The snarl wasn't as intimidating as his own, but he was still proud of Roman.

Meanwhile, Roman was currently fuming as he sat in the stands. Listen, he liked collars as much as the next guy, but NO ONE but him will see Mox like this. 

He is literally shaking with anger, so much so, that he doesn't remember what happens next. 

But Jon does. 

Jon watches as Roman storms over to the ring, yanking his opponent out and smashing his fists into his skull again and again, Mox is staring in awe at his soulmate, but finally interrupts when he hears a crack and sees the guys nose halfway shoved into his skull and some of his skin already taken off.

He jumps onto Roman's back, "woah! woah big dog cmon." He says, dripping in blood like always after his matches. 

Roman finally has half the mind to get off of the man, his hands soaked in blood as he shakes, being tugged to the back by Moxley.

Roman growls out, Moxley looking at him shocked as he does, yes he had growled before, but like that?

No way in hell was he getting out of this one with some sweet words. 

The next thing Jon feels is the chains being lifted, he's confused as to what is going on until he looks up and see's Roman's fist tangled in the chains as his nostrils flare.

If you want Mox to be honest, at that point he was a little scared. He had never seen Roman like this, was it hot to see? Yes. But he didn't know what to expect.

But when he thinks about it, that just excites him more.

He's led by his throat through the many twists and turns of the building until they are a secluded hallway and he is pinned to the wall and shielded by Roman's body. 

Roman snarls, his eyes nearly black with anger. His other hand that is not gripping the chain trailing up Moxley's neck and gripping the strands of hair at his nape.

Mox let's out a groan as his head is yanks backwards, breathing hard through his nose as a tongue licks a hot stripe across his mark, causing his eyes to squeeze shut. 

"Look. At. Me." Roman growls 

This causes Mox's eyes to snap open, his sparkly blues misted over, his tongue peaking out from between his lips. "Talk to me big dog. What happened to you?" He whispers. 

"This damn collar." Roman hisses, his hand squeezing the chain and yanking, causing Jon's head to lurch forward and him to gasp for air, his tongue fully out as he pants a little bit. 

Only to have his tongue sucked into the mouth of his mate, a gasp coming from him as that happens.

His tongue is let go after a few hard sucks and licks it it. 

"This fucking collar. No one sees you in one but me. ME mox. ME." He growls as Mox stares up at him in shock and awe.

The next thing he feels is a hand cupping his bulge through his blue jeans, causing him to moan and throw his head back. 

"Your mine Mox. Just because I'm shy, doesn't mean I won't fuck someone up. Especially when it comes to you. Do you understand?" He says 

Mox groans and grips the forearm of the hand that is grabbing his junk, only to yelp as his jaw is bitten. 

"I said. Do you understand?" Roman snarls.

"Y-yes big dog. I understand. Loud and clear. I'm yours alright? You don't have to fight for me. I'm yours." He says swallowing thickly around the collar. 

"I always fight for what's mine." Roman says. 

Jon nods as the hand is taken away from his crotch and he is forced to look into the eyes of his mate. 

The next two words that come out of the big dog's mouth send a chill down Jon's spine and causes him to bite his lip. 

"Believe That."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done.


	3. Diner Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Roman being in remission. I decided to add a slightly dirty chapter about Moxley being jealous while they are on a date and just enjoy writing knowing he's okay right now.

Jon is currently watching the waitress with amusement on his face as she tells Roman the specials on the menu, getting a bit to close and pointing out the good dishes.

This had been happening ever since they entered the restaurant, the waitress had been the hostess up front, looking bored out of her mind.

Chin in her hand, looking like she was one polite greeting away from rolling her eyes at every customer that walked in the door. 

But when Roman came in it was a whole different story. She lit up like a literal Christmas tree. 

Stood up straight, beamed a mega watt smile while trying to find Romans mark. Jon assumes she hasn't found her match yet. 

She even rushed them over to a table and immediately shoved away another waitress when she tried to serve them. 

However, Jon's amused smirk quickly turns into a frown once the woman, pardon me. Girl. Jon doesn't classify someone flirting with another persons partner a woman or a man. He classifies them as a child. 

Well, the girl in this case, was now pushing her breasts practically in Roman's face trying to get his attention as she twirls her hair around her finger. She has also apparently put on lipstick while away from their table because Moxley can see how smeared and rushed it was. That or she sucked someone's dick in the back.

Moxley raises an eyebrow as she slide her hand up Roman's bicep and slides his hair from his neck to behind his ear, finally exposing the mark. 

Her face instantly falls. Moxley smiles smugly, that is until the woman doesn't give up and leans down further, Roman finally starting to catch on to what is happening. 

He backs away feeling extremely uncomfortable as the woman bends down as he backs away. 

Roman frowns "you do realize that's my soulmate right there and we are on a date?" He says pointing to Moxley causing Jon's chest to swell with pride at the words coming out of his mates mouth. 

How did he get so lucky again? He doesn't know what he did to deserve the man in front of him, but he was going to show the man he was worth keeping if he had anything to do with it. 

The waitress's smile grows faint as she glances as Jon, then is back in its full thousand watt glory as she looks back at Roman. 

"Him? Really? You could do so much better babe. Why don't you..come in the back with me hm?" She says letting her hands roam up Roman's pecks. 

"I can show you a real nice time." She says biting her lip for extra effect. 

Roman rolls his eyes having enough of this. The woman was practically in his lap. He shoves her off and dusts himself off, that is he tried to. 

But he is suddenly ripped from his seat and yanked by his hand to the bathroom. 

The next thing he knows is he is in the family stall with both the bathroom and stall door locked as Jon is looking up at him with a snarl on his face. 

"Your mine big dog. I don't understand what people don't believe about that." He growls and trials his hand up Roman's shirt, causing the big dog's breath to hitch. 

"I'm yours baby. I'm always yours." Roman says, starting to bite his lip. 

"Shut up. Just shut your mouth. Let me talk." Hissed the pissed off man in front of him. 

Roman quickly nods, knowing this will end better if he just lets Jon take his claim. 

He watches with curious eyes as Jon traces his fingertips over the bigger mans biceps, his head falling softly back against the wall of the stall. 

"You realize this is mine. Its just everyone else doesn't. Every part of you is mine. You may top me sweetheart. But you belong to me just as much as I belong to you." Moxley says, his chest heaving with the effort to stay calm and not demand that Roman tear him apart on the bathroom floor right that second to show that waitress what she was missing. 

He taps his fingers to his collarbone, his blue eyes calculating as he licks his lips, looking over the other mans body. 

To be honest, Roman was expecting Jon to mark him up. But then again, when was Jon Moxley ever predictable?

Never, was the answer.

And Jon proved him wrong once again, Roman was foolish to believe that he could know what Jon would do next. 

He dropped to his knees.

That ripped what little air Roman had in his lungs right out. 

Jon is smirking up at him with a twinkle in his eye as he grabs at Roman's thighs, spreading them slightly.

Its an absolute sin when Jon's tongue slide over Roman's jean clad cock like molton candle wax. 

He was being burned in the most delicious of ways. 

His mouth slides open, his hands tangling in the hair of the man who was slowly driving him insane by soaking his crotch area in spit. 

Moxley's hand drifts under Roman's shirt once more, his rough fingertips sliding over a nipple causing Roman to growl, Jon's tongue pressing harder against his straining bulge.

"And this is definitely mine." Jon says, his breath hot against Roman's spit soaked jeans, causing Romans hips to buck forward. 

Moxley chuckles and grins a filthy grin that is like his trademark around Roman. 

He stands up, sliding Romans hands out of his hair and turning around bending over and jamming his bottom half against Romans causing the big dog to grip his hips, knowing he is leaving crescent shapes in his wake.

That is until the tease of the boyfriend he has turns around and stands up once more. 

"You might want to cover that up." He smirks, pointing out the wet stain on the front of Romans pants. 

Roman snarls, the noise making Moxley's hair stand on end. 

"Just remember darling. " Roman says and grabs Jon's shirt in his fist, twisting it until they are close enough that their noses touch. 

"I'm a very revengeful man." He growls out lowly. 

Jon swallows and bites his lip softly. "That a threat big dog?" 

Roman smiles with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Oh baby. Its a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Fight. We Overcome. We Believe. Believe That.


	4. Mouth Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of having his back thrown out, Mox just wants to relax. And it was going good. He then comes to a realization. Which in turn causes   
> The night to lead to be X rated.

Mox is scowling. Not just because his back got thrown out in the ring. But now he's got to be on rest for a couple of days. 

He wasn't the type of guy to have people wait on hand and foot for him. He hated that to happen if he were honest with you. The thought of someone wasting their time by taking care of him made his skin crawl.

So to say when Roman showed up at his doorstep with a handful of DVDs and a heating pad, not to mention a bag certainly filled with clothes like he belonged there, Mox was just about done with the whole thing right then and there. 

However, when he opened his mouth to express just how done he was, Roman was quick to send him a look that quickly shut him up. 

Well, it wouldn't be too bad being stuck with a man who looked like he was sculpted from granite. 

So that's how the night had went so far, Roman waiting on hand and foot for Mox. Even when he insisted on doing stuff himself.

The man even helped him pee. 

He's cut off from his thoughts by his oaf of a boyfriend dropping a bowl of popcorn next to him and plopping down on the couch, persuading Mox to lean forward in order to push the heating pad behind his back, turning it on. 

Mox scowled. He had to admit that the heat helped his sore back muscles.

He was normally the one taking care of people. He hated this. 

He looks at at Roman ready to just tell him to get out, when his voice is caught in his throat. 

How did he get a soulmate like this? One that would drop everything in order to just take care of him? And when was the last time someone was jealous of someone flirting with him? Probably never. He had always been on his own. No one took care of him since he was about 17 on his own. 

Then Roman comes in his life like a wrecking ball, but one that fixed the damage. He actually listened to Mox instead of just telling him how he should do things. Sure he gave his input, but he listened first.

And Mox wanted to kick him out? Mox shakes his head. He couldn't ever kick him out. 

He..was falling in love with him. 

The realization of this took his breath away. He was actually falling for someone. 

He smiles the first smile he had that day and reaches out for Romans hand, only to find the big dog staring at him intently. 

Roman smirks at Mox. "Just because your a man who has been on his own since he was 17, doesn't mean I won't take care of you. " he says and his eyes soften, as he slides to his knees between Mox's knees.

"Just because your a man who takes care of everyone around you, doesn't mean you can't be taken care of baby. And I'm going to prove it to you. "

Mox's words are caught in his throat as he watches the man he's lucky enough to call his soulmate, start to undo his belt buckle, the sound of metal being undone like a hoard of elephants throughout the quiet room. 

His zipper quickly follows the path of his belt being undone, the eyes of his lover a stormy grey as they watch his reaction at every move Roman's hands make. 

"Gonna prove that you deserve all the care you get. Your not just some trash that got out of that situation Mox. Your my soulmate. And I'm gonna show you how much your worthy of it. " he whispers, his hot breath ghosting over the bulge in Mox's pants.

The touch is like burning hot candle wax when Roman's tongue licks over the throbbing cock that's trapped in Mox's boxers, "I know you don't think your worthy of me. But your going to learn that you are. I see how you look at me. I know your falling for me Mox." Roman whispers, like a secret blown in the wind of the room, so quiet Mox has to strain his ears to hear it. 

Jon's words are caught in his throat as Roman's hands come up to pull the boxers away from his prize. 

Jon's head is thrown back as the mouth of his dreams, wraps around the head of his cock and drags down until its cushioned into his pubic hair, only to drag up again like hot syrup.

The pace that Roman sets is making Jon's brain forget everything he's ever known, everything except what's in front of him.

The most beautiful man he'd ever seen, looking up at him from under eyelashes that are made of sin, to a mouth that should be illegal all on its own. 

His back arches, causing him to hiss softly in pain, hoping Roman hadn't noticed, which of course he had. 

The hands that had been previously on his thighs, come around to cradle his back, the thumbs rubbing gentle circles which cause Jon to moan out in bliss.

Roman hums in the back of his throat, the vibrations of his movement going straight through Mox's system and causing him to let out a whine.

Roman's tongue literally burns a path up to Jon's tip, digging and wriggling filthily into his slit, causing Mox's eyes to roll back into his skull, his hands reaching down to tangle into the inky black strands of curls attached to Romans head, pulling roughly which causes Roman to groan, digging his tongue further into Jon's slit.

Mox's cock throbs, his release quick on his heels as his thighs start to tremble. He tries to pull on Roman's curls in warning, only to have Roman sink all the down once more, and swallow around his cock.

Rope after rope of thick cum is sprayed down Roman's throat, which he swallows while still around Jon's cock, causing his cock to jerk in sensitivity.

Mox is still trying to catch his breath as Roman licks a line up his trembling abdomen and over his chest, to whisper five words in Mox's ear that have his breathing cut off completely. 

"I'm falling for you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been holding out on the smut. Hope this makes up for it, let me know what you think!


	5. The Ruined Perfect Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope this helps.

Jon moxley was currently cursing his existence. The whole date he had planned. Every single detail had been ruined. Absolutely ruined. 

Ever since the night Roman had sucked him off he had been trying to set up some kind of date to prove how much the man meant to him. 

But, knowing Jon you should know a few things. One, he was horrible at telling his feelings. Which, in his luck Roman had already knew how he felt. So that was good and out of the way.

Number two, was he was horrible at doing anything for someone. The last time he tried to even do something for someone,  the cake he was baking exploded in the oven and caused chocolate to get absolutely everywhere.  He spent three weeks getting everything out of the oven and to this day it still smelled like burnt chocolate.

Well the date he had planned was a candlelit dinner and it was quite stupid of him to think it would work, especially with his history of burning things. 

But he wanted to give it a shot. I mean, Roman deserved it. He deserved everything in Jon's opinion. 

And now Jon is scowling at the burned steak and destroyed tablecloth, all the while thunder boomed and rain struck down on the table that he had set up in the back yard. Like he said, he should have predicted it with his history of setting up things for people. 

He's soaked to the bone by the time Roman pulls up in the front driveway, but he's too caught up in his own world to care. He ruined everything. 

He's only jolted out of his thoughts by a bear paw for a hand closing around his shoulder and him being spun around to meet the samoans stare. 

Roman slowly turns his gaze torward the ruined dinner table and cracked a smile "Jon this was for me? Why?" He asked softly and pulling the man into his arms. 

"Doesn't matter. Its ruined. " Jon growled, but stopped seeing the look Roman gave him. 

He sighed and pouted a little, causing Roman to raise a brow. "I wanted to make everything special. Been trying to plan it for weeks now, but whenever I try to plan something I always ruin it." He huffs causing Roman to grin.

"You mean like the cake in the ov-"

"Yes that!" Jon hissed before looking confused as he's hoisted up into Roman's arms.

"Your stupid you know that?" Roman smiled causing Jon to now raise an eyebrow. 

"Why?" 

"Because, its not what you do for a person. " Roman says rolling his eyes before leading Jon into the house and up into the attic, through the hatch and up to the roof. 

Once they enter through the hatch, Roman covers Jon in his leather jacket humming. 

"Its the thought that matters. Now look." He points down to the table that was still being pounded with rain. 

Jon sighs and looks at it as Roman begins to speak again. 

"You fixed burned steak, set up the table and a red rose in the middle because of what?" 

"Because I wanted to surprise you. " Jon says still confused by the whole thing. 

"And you were scowling in the pouring rain until I snapped you out of looking at the destroyed mess for what?" 

Jon grumbled as Roman hummed "cmon. Why were you scowling. " 

Jon huffed before crossing his arms. "Because you mean so much to me and it was ruined. " 

Roman sends a smile towards Jon that has his breath catch in his throat. "Because you were scared of my reaction."

Jon sighed as the man looked straight through him and finally nodded. 

"Well. That's the best burnt steak and ruined table I've ever seen." Roman says causing Jon to cackle. 

"How?" Jon laughs looking up at Roman through clumped eye lashes. 

"Because of the thought that went into it. " Roman whispers.

And from there, Jon relaxes and starts to lose himself in conversation with the dark haired man, so much so that when he looks out into the night again, the rain had stopped. 

The droplets were drying to surfaces and the full moon was shining on them, the stars twinkling above their heads. 

This caused a thought to run through Jon's head and make him smile for the first time since the day began.

It really was a good date.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, don't kill me.


End file.
